Love and Friend
by Arisa Akutagawa
Summary: eng bingung sumary-nya apa? yang jelas Ino pergi menjenguk Sasuke yang terluka sehabis perang, tapi saat kesana dia melihat hal yang mengejutkan, bad sumary, typo dll


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto, sementara Noah Cuma nyewa chara-nya doang khusus buat fic ini**

**Warning**

**OOC, Abal, Alur gak jelas, Typo, Gaje, Penulis yang masih amatir dan masih banyak lagi yang Noah gak tahu**

*****eng langsung mulai aja dah, cekibrot gan*****

Di sebuah lorong rumah sakit Konoha seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat dan dikuncir satu, sedang berjalan sambil membawa sebacket bunga mawar merah. Sambil sesekali gadis itu menciumi harumnya bunga itu. Bukan hanya itu saja sih, wajahnya kelihatan senang dan ceria. Sepertinya ia akan menemui seseorang di rumah sakit ini dan mungkin orang tersebut adalah orang yang disukainya, makanya wajahnya terlihat ceria seperti itu.

Lalu setelah beberapa lama berjalan ia pun sampai di sebuah kamar pasien. Sepertinya orang yang ingin ditemuinya ada di kamar itu. Tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi heran dan sebelah alisnya pun terangkat ke atas. Dia menjadi seperti itu karena mungkin ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang menyender di tembok kamar itu, sambil memandangi langit. Gadis itu pun akhirnya menghampiri si pemuda.

"Naruto sedang apa disini?" tanya gadis itu pada si pemuda. Ternyata setelah dilihat dari dekat tangan pemuda itu di gips dan digendong dengan kain, kepalanya diperban dan wajahnya penuh dengan lebam-lebam, sepertinya pemuda itu pasien di rumah sakit ini, karena selain luka-luka ia juga mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit.

"Eh Ino, ngapain kau ada disini?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto oleh sang gadis balik.

"Baka, ditanya malah balik tanya, kamu ngapain disini?" tanya gadis yang di panggil Ino oleh Naruto dengan nada kesal, karena pertanyaan sebelumnya dijawab Naruto dengan pertanyaan balik.

"Oh, hanya memandangi awan," jawab Naruto kemudian. Hal ini membuat Ino tambah heran dengan jawaban dari Naruto.

"Hah? Memandangi awan? Kau ini seperti Shikamaru saja," ujar Ino kemudian.

"Habis aku gak ada kerjaan."

"Yah tapi kenapa mesti disini? kau masih sakit Naruto, ayo kita ke dalam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," ajak Ino kemudian, ada nada khawatir dalam perkataannya. Yah maklum sih Naruto kan sahabatnya juga.

"Tidak ah, nanti mengganggu," tolak Naruto kemudian.

"Mengganggu? Apa maksudmu? Ah sudahlah lebih baik kita masuk saja, sekalian aku mau menjenguk Sasuke-kun," ajak Ino lagi dan kali ini agak memaksa, dengan cara menarik tangan Naruto yang tidak terluka.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau Ino, Nanti mengganggu. Lagipula lebih baik kau juga tidak usah masuk, karena sama seperti denganku, kau juga pasti akan jadi pengganggu," tolak Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari tarikan tangan Ino.

"Aku gak ngerti apa maksudmu, tapi ya udahlah kalau kamu gak mau. Aku mau masuk sendiri aja, mungkin dengan masuk ke kamar ini aku bisa tahu jawabannya," ujar Ino kemudian dan langsung membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Hae, terserahlah," ujar Naruto pasrah dengan keinginan keras Ino yang ingin masuk ke kamar rawat tersebut. Lalu saat ia memasuki kamar itu, betapa terkejutnya Ino, saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam. Dia melihat dua sosok perempuan dan laki-laki yang sedang berciuman. Sontak bunga mawar yang ia bawa pun akhirnya terlepas dan terjatuh dari tangannya. Naruto yang kaget karena bunga mawar itu ternyata jatuh di dekat kakinya, langsung menengok ke arah Ino. Alisnya sedikit terangkat ke atas karena heran, melihat wajah Ino yang menjadi aneh.

Lalu karena penasaran ia pun menghampiri Ino untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Namun beda dengan Ino yang amat sangat terkejut melihat kejadian yang ada dihadapannya, Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya lagi dan menghela nafas.

"Hadeh, dasar ini kan di rumah sakit, seenaknya saja mereka berciuman disini," ungkap Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang kan Ino, kita jadi pengganggu mereka, kan aku sudah peringatkan untuk tidak masuk," ujar Naruto kemudian sambil menepuk bahu Ino. Tapi kemudian dia merasa aneh, karena sepertinya bahu Ino bergetar. Bukan hanya bahunya saja sih, tapi sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Naruto yang merasa aneh langsung melihat wajah Ino dari dekat, dan terkejutlah ia mendapati sebulir air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Ino.

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir. Ino tidak menjawab malahan langsung berlari menjauhi Naruto. Refleks Naruto mengejarnya, namun ia sempat kesusahan karena tangannya saat ini sedang sakit. Hal ini membuat Naruto kehilangan Ino, yang berlari sedikit lebih cepat darinya. Tapi Naruto tidak menyerah, ia berusaha mencari Ino ke setiap sudut rumah sakit dan sesekali ia menanyakan pada perawat, apakah perawat tersebut melihat Ino?

"Hadeh, Ino kemana sih? Larinya cepat amet, kalau tanganku tidak sakit pasti bisa mengejarnya deh," ujar Naruto berbicara sendiri. Dari nada bicaranya ia tampak mengkhawatirkan Ino.

Tiba-tiba ia seperti mendengar suara sesegukan orang menangis. Naruto pun mencari-cari asal suara tersebut. Lalu setelah beberapa lama mencari, pandangannya terhenti di sebuah taman belakang rumah sakit Konoha. Disana terlihat ada sebuah pohon besar dan dibawahnya ada seseorang yang sedang berjongkok sambil memeluk kakinya. Wajahnya disembunyikan dalam tekukan kakinya. Taman itu terlihat sepi tidak ada orang, sepertinya memang selalu sepi, makanya tidak ada yang memperhatikan kalau ada orang menangis disana. Naruto pun menghampiri orang tersebut.

Kemudian setelah berada di dekat orang itu, Naruto sempat terkejut, karena ternyata itu adalah Ino, terbukti dari rambut pirang pucatnya yang semakin ketara jika Naruto mendekat. Naruto pun mendekati Ino dan kemudian ia duduk di samping Ino. Ia sempat bingung mesti gimana, karena ia tidak pandai menghibur gadis yang sedang bersedih. Naruto berpikir ia lebih baik ia bertarung dengan Madara atau Obito daripada harus dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. Jadi dia pun lebih memilih untuk diam dan menemani Ino yang sedang menangis.

Setelah beberapa lama Ino pun akhirnya berhenti menangis dan ia pun langsung memperlihatkan mata aquamarinenya yang sembab karena menangis itu. Ino pun sempat kaget, melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk selonjor sambil memandangi awan.

"Naruto? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Ino heran, melihat Naruto tahu-tahu ada di sampingnya.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai nangisnya Ino," jawab Naruto tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan dari Ino.

"Ck, kau ini aku tanya kenapa kau sedang apa disini? Malah dijawab aku sudah selesai nangisnya, gak nyambung tahu," ujar Ino kesal dengan jawaban dari Naruto.

"Aku disini untuk menemanimu menangis," jawab Naruto kemudian.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Ino heran dengan jawaban dari Naruto.

"Ehm, tadinya aku mau menghiburmu yang sedang menangis, tapi karena tidak tahu caranya, jadi kutemani kau saja disini, sampai acara tangis-menangismu sudah selesai," jelas Naruto kemudian.

"Eh?" lagi-lagi Ino dibuat dibuat keheranan ehm mungkin lebih tepatnya terkejut dengan jawaban dari Naruto. Ia tak menyangka Naruto perhatian juga dengannya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Ino kemudian, namun wajahnya ditundukkan, karena entah kenapa ia tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto.

"Tak masalah," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Ehm, Naruto boleh aku tanya satu hal?"

"Mau tanya apa?"

"Apa kau tidak terkejut dengan kejadian tadi? Ehm maksudku tadi kau kan juga melihat Sakura dan Sasuke berciuman, dan aku tahu kau punya perasaan juga ke Sakura, jadi kenapa kau hanya bersikap biasa-biasa saja?"

"Oh, itu aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, aku sudah merelakan mereka. Aku sudah cukup senang, Sasuke kembali lagi ke Konoha. Sekarang yang ada dalam pikiranku bagaimana caranya menjadi kuat, kemudian menjadi Hokage. Karena ini adalah janjiku pada Ero sannin sebelum ia meninggal, yaitu aku akan membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha dan menjadi seorang hokage," jawab Naruto kemudian.

"Apakah semudah itu kau melupakan perasaanmu pada Sakura, kau mati-matian membawa Sasuke pulang, itu demi Sakura kan, karena kau menyukai Sakura makanya kau melakukan semua itu?" tanya Ino lagi, sepertinya ia tidak puas dengan jawaban dari Naruto.

"Yah, emang dulu aku sempat punya perasaan sama Sakura dan aku juga mengejar Sasuke demi Sakura, tapi sebenarnya bukan untuk Sakura saja, tapi demi diriku juga."

"Eh? Demi dirimu? Maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau tahu kan, aku ini jinchuriki kyuubi, tidak mudah bagiku untuk mendapatkan teman apalagi sahabat, bahkan yang ada aku malah dibenci orang-orang disekitarku. Tapi Sasuke, Sakura mereka berdua berbeda, mereka adalah sahabat-sahabatku yang tidak menganggapku sebagai monster dan merekalah orang pertama yang mengakui keberadaanku sebagai manusia bukan sebagai monster. Untuk itu aku mati-matian membawa Sasuke kembali, karena aku tidak ingin Sasuke masuk ke dalam kegelapan yang lebih dalam, yang nantinya akan mencelakakan dirinya sendiri, aku tak mau itu terjadi," jelas Naruto panjang lebar kemudian.

Ino hanya terdiam menanggapi penjelasan dari Naruto. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Naruto begitu mati-matian membawa Sasuke kembali. Bagi Naruto Sasuke pasti orang yang paling berharga dalam kehidupannya, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Untuk itulah ia akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagian mereka, termasuk melepas mereka untuk bersama.

Jujur ia saja masih belum sanggup melepaskan Sasuke untuk Sakura. Ia bahkan rela bertarung dengan Sakura untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, sewaktu ujian chunin dulu. Tapi Naruto berbeda dengan mudahnya, ia melepaskan Sasuke dengan Sakura. Walaupun akhirnya ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit itu.

Tiba-tiba ketika Ino sedang memikirkan Naruto. Terdengar suara perut berbunyi, sepertinya itu berasal dari Naruto. Ino mengernyitkan dahinya heran ke arah Naruto, saat mendengarkan suara tersebut. Sementara Naruto hanya nyengir seperti biasanya, membuat Ino langsung sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Err, Ino aku lapar, kantin yuk," ajak Naruto kemudian. Ino hanya menghela nafas mendengar pernyataan jujur dari Naruto. Dia pun hanya mengangguk saja dan langsung berdiri, lalu membantu Naruto yang kesusahan untuk berdiri itu, supaya bisa pergi ke kantin. Kemudian setelah beberapa lama mereka sampai di kantin rumah sakit Konoha. Naruto memesan ramen porsi jumbo, dan segelas es jeruk, yang pastinya membuat Ino heran, kan Naruto sedang sakit kok pesan ramen sih?

"Naruto, kau kan sedang sakit, mestinya kau pesan sayur-sayuran supaya cepat sembuh, ini malah pesan ramen yang tidak baik untukmu, jumbo pula," ungkap Ino kemudian.

"Tidak masalah, aku sanggup memakannya kok," jawab Naruto santai.

"Bukan masalah kau sanggup atau tidak, tapi yang kau pesan itu ramen, sudah tahu badan penuh luka, makannya ramen. Itu tidak baik tahu!"

"Iya sekali-kali boleh kan Ino, aku bosan dengan makanan rumah sakit yang tidak enak itu. Tapi Sakura tetap saja menjejalkanku dengan makanan itu, sampai aku pengen muntah dibuatnya," ungkap Naruto dengan muka jijik membayangkan makanan rumah sakit yang menurutnya tidak enak.

"Tidak boleh, kau harus makan sayuran, bukan ramen!"

"Tidak mau,sudah deh Ino jangan ikut-ikutan Sakura selalu memaksaku memakan makanan rumah sakit yang membuatku muntah itu."

"Apa yang dilakukan Sakura itu sudah benar, kau ini keras kepala jadi harus dipaksa, supaya mau makan makanan rumah sakit."

"Ah, kau ini cerewet sekali, nah makanannya sudah datang nie, mari makan..." ujar Naruto yang sangat senang karena makannya sudah datang dan ia pun mulai mengambil sumpit disamping mangkok ramen tersebut. Tapi kemudian ia terhenti, ia lupa tangannya sedang terluka dan tidak bisa digerakan. Biasanya kalau makan ia pasti disuapi Sakura atau Hinata yang datang menjenguknya. Tapi kali ini tidak mereka, dia jadi bingung harus gimana makannya? Mana ia sudah lapar sekali lagi.

Kemudian ia memperhatikan Ino yang duduk dihadapannya. Ia berpikir apa Ino mau membantunya yah? tapi Ino mana mau melakukan hal itu. Dia pasti lebih suka menyuapi Sasuke, orang yang disukainya ketimbang Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa menunggu lagi, ia benar-benar lapar dan bau ramen ini benar-benar menyiksanya, seperti menuntutnya untuk segera dimakan. Jadi Naruto pun memberanikan diri untuk meminta bantuan pada Ino.

"Ino bisa bantu aku, aku tidak bisa makan dengan tangan seperti ini," pinta Naruto kemudian. Ino yang sedang sibuk meminum jus jeruk yang dipesannya tadi, langsung berhenti dan menatap ke arah Naruto. Sepertinya dia tampak kasihan melihat Naruto yang tidak bisa makan dengan tangan kanan yang dibalut perban itu. Tapi dia sedang jengkel pada Naruto saat ini, karena Naruto tidak mau menuruti perintahnya untuk makan sayur-sayuran supaya cepat sembuh.

"Tidak mau, aku akan membantumu kalau berhenti makan ramen itu dan menggantinya dengan makanan yang lebih bergizi," tolak Ino tegas dan kembali melanjutkan minum es jeruknya.

"Ayolah Ino, aku sudah lama sekali tidak makan ramen, lagipula aku sudah terlanjur memesannya dan lagi aku sudah lapar sekali, mau yah Ino," pinta Naruto sekali lagi, kali ini dengan pandangan memelas. Ino hanya menghela nafas, kalau dipikir-pikir Naruto kasihan juga sih. Dan Naruto benar juga sih, makanan rumah sakit itu tidak enak, ia pernah mencoba sekali dan memang benar rasanya seperti bubur hambar alias tidak enak.

Jadi akhirnya Ino pun memutuskan untuk membantu Naruto, lagipula ini juga sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Naruto mau menemaninya, disaat ia menangis tadi. Ino pun segera mengambil sumpit dari tangan Naruto, lalu menyuapi ramen tersebut ke Naruto.

"Nah, makanlah," ujarnya kemudian.

"Terima kasih Ino," ungkap Naruto senang dan langsung menerima suapan dari Ino. Lalu akhirnya Ino membantu Naruto untuk menyuapi pemuda tersebut, sampai habis dan setelah selesei mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar rawat Naruto dan Sasuke. Namun saat mereka akan masuk ke kamar rawat itu, mereka sempat berhenti di depan pintu. Dan selama beberapa detik mereka sempat terdiam, tapi kemudian Ino pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ehm, Naruto makasih yah karena telah menemaniku tadi, ketika aku menangis, walaupun seharusnya sebagai laki-laki yang gentlemen, kau melakukan sesuatu untuk menghibur seorang gadis cantik yang sedang menangis, seperti aku. Bukan hanya diam sambil memandangi langit seperti itu. Tapi yah kuhargai usaha kerasmu, jadi sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih," ungkap Ino kemudian.

"Eh, ia maaf, aku kan tidak tahu gimana caranya menghibur cewek yang lagi menangis, aku kan bukan cowok yang bisa romantis seperti itu," ungkap Naruto jujur. Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ya ya aku mengerti kok, dengan tingkat kebodohanmu yang seperti itu, kau tidak mungkin bisa melakukan hal-hal yang berbau romantis," ujar Ino jujur membuat muka Naruto cemberut dan kesal karena dikatain bodoh oleh Ino.

"Iya deh aku tahu kalau bodoh, tidak usah dibilang aku juga ngerti," ujar Naruto mulai kesal. Ino kembali tersenyum melihat Naruto kesal dan berwajah cemberut itu, kalau dipikir-pikir Naruto tampak manis juga untuk ukuran cowok, begitu pikir Ino. Lalu tiba-tiba...

"Cup..." Ino pun langsung mencium pipi Naruto. Hingga membuat Naruto kaget dibuatnya.

"Itu hadiah terima kasihku," ujar Ino kemudian dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Sepertinya ia tidak masuk ke kamar rawat Sasuke dan Naruto, karena ia masih tidak ingin melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang sibuk bermesraan di dalam.

Namun ia cukup senang hari ini, karena berkat hal ini ia bisa bersama dengan Naruto dan belajar untuk lebih tegar, dalam menghadapi semua ini. Kalau orang seperti Naruto saja sanggup melupakan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk bersama, pasti Ino juga bisa melakukannya. Walaupun itu butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengobati luka ini. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa bahagia melihat sahabat kecilnya bahagia. Yah tak ada salahnya kita berbahagia ketika melihat sahabat kita bahagia, itu kan yang namanya persahabatan.

Sementara itu Naruto tampak berbengong ria dengan muka yang memerah sepeninggal dari Ino. Hal ini karena untuk pertama kalinya ia dicium seorang wanita, walaupun hanya dipipi. Maklum ciuman pertama Naruto kan sama Sasuke, oke abaikan itu, bagi Naruto itu bukan first kist tapi kecelakaan. Lalu dia pun akhirnya masuk ke kamar rawatnya kembali, dengan wajah yang ceria tentunya.

*****Tamat*****

**Yohohoho Noah kembali mengacak-ngacak fandom Naruto, he he. Huwaa Noah guling-guling nieh. Sebulan ini Noah gak ada ide buat bikin fic, makanya Noah masih belum bisa ngelanjutin fic NaruHina Noah yang love story at school. Jadinya Noah malah bikin fic Naruto x Ino deh, entah kenapa Noah kepikiran buat bikin fic dengan pairing yang langka ini.**

**Gomen nieh kalau jadinya ficnya malah gaje begini, habis Noah baru pertama kali bikin fic dengan pairing NaruIno, gak tahu kayaknya Noah kepikiran aja pengen bikin fic ini. Oke semoga kalian suka dengan fic ini, **

**And jangan lupa reader yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejaknya :D**

**See you next time ^o^/ **


End file.
